forbidden friendship,eternal love
by XxxherainxxX
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a princess and Natsu Dragneel, a prince. Both countries at currently at war but when Lucy runs away to find her sister, she meets a peace group her maid told her about. Natsu doesn't want the war, neither does his father, so he faked running away to the other family he had known for his life. How will the war change? Sorry, summary sucks. Nalu, Rowen and more!
1. Prologue

**Hi Herain here! Although this is my first story on this website, I'm no beginner on writing fanfics, or at least I had written some fanfics on friendly criticism on this chapter would be nice, my English is not that good either so I hope you would enjoy**

Prologue: Why the princess ran away

_To others he is justice, to me, he is anything but that._

'A walk in the park would not be that bad'

Idiot.

What was she thinking? A walk in the park when the country is at the verge of war? I understand that she's confined in here but really? A walk in the _park_? But more importantly I could not stop her and now she is gone.

I looked out the window in my room as a storm raged on. My sister, Michelle had went to the park. No one knew until the enemy forces had come into the town and a maid ran into the kings room and said that Michelle could not be found and left a note saying she went out to the park. By the time the guards went to look for her, she was no where to be found. The search was still ongoing, but somehow, I knew that she was gone...

_Time skip a year_

I took some of the clothes my maid, Virgo, had left and changed into them, wore a cloak and flicked the hood on. There, my disguise is complete. I had spent months exploring the castle, turns out there were passages that led out of the castle. Unfinished passages. Virgo helped me complete them so that I could leave, she told me to flee from this area to the enemies. She told me to go from Acaphyla Fiore to Magnolia Fiore. She said she would meet me there. I prayed to my mother to look after me and headed to the passage.

The once uncompleted passage was rocky and muddy. A little contrasting, I know, but it was the truth, the ground was rocky from the cracked up pavement that used to be here. The walls had holes here and there, making the ground beneath the pavement wet and soggy, causing the cracked pieces of stone to tilt up dangerously. Why am I trying to flee? My father. He is the reason why. He may be king, a great leader to others but to me, he is just a coward. Ever since losing my mother, he had kept Michelle and I locked up, when we try to talk to him, hoping he would remember the days important to us, he would just ask us to leave. When we become to persistent, he would raise his voice and yell. I don't understand, he was doing that even before the war. I don't think he is even worried for Michelle, after all, Michelle was adopted by queen Layla, my mother. But being not related by flesh and blood does not mean he could just stop caring. I was going to look for my sister in the enemy ground and there was nothing he could do about it. Virgo told me about a group of friends she knows and said to wait for her there but I think she knows that I am not going to wait for her long.

**Sorry, it is short. I promise to update this soon. Hopefully there will be some reviews, cya next time!**

Don't forget to stay awesome

-Herain


	2. Chapter 1

**So I kept my word and updated quicker this time and with a longer chapter too! Enjoy!**

Prologue(2): the fire prince

"Natsu, run, go to Makarov my boy," Igneel said, coughing.

"But Dad! Your ill!" Natsu said, sitting beside his father with worried eyes.

"All the more I want you to go, they are using my illness as an advantage. A war is raging and I think they will come after you too!"

"but-"

"No buts here young man, just go, I'll tell Gray to go with you,"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go! Tell Makarov I said hi,"

"yes, father,"

(this is just the prologue, chapter one begins here)

(Btw as you can see Lucy's part of the story is much more interesting so forgive me for making Natsu's part so dam short)

Chapter 1: Peace area

_When I first saw him, his friend nearly killed me_

Lucy Pov

I ran outside the country, Virgo made the castle specially so that it went under the walls of the country and allowed me to escape outside the country and go into the peace area in Magnolia. I will be known as Lucy Heartfilia the traveler. For that I must be a mage. You see, I use celestial magic, Virgo is not only my maid, she is my spirit. No one else, not even my father, knows about Virgo, but because Virgo can only stay here for a period of time, when she is gone I make up an excuse that I had sent her to her quarters. Since Virgo is my private maid, she gets her own sleeping quarters which are closer to my room. So far I have 4 golden keys, Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus and Virgo, and 3 silver keys, crux, hologurium and lyra. I sighed as I stopped by a tree, catching my breath. I summened Cancer.

"I open, gate of the crab, Cancer!' I chanted.

"What can I do for you, Ebi?" He asked.

"Can you cute my hair?" I asked, pointing to my hair that reached my waist.

"ok, Ebi," He said, scissors went flying and soon, my hair was at my shoulder.

"Thank you, Cancer,"

"No problem, Ebi," he replied, going back to the spirit world. I took out a ribbon from my pocket and tied a side ponytail. I went on and reached the entrance to the town.

"Here goes nothing…" muttered as I stepped in front of the guards guarding the town.

"Identification card please," He said in a monotone voice.

"Hai," I squeaked as I showed my fake Ic.

"hmm, Lucy Heartfilia, from Hargeon, you need a pat down in case you are carrying any weapons," He said, giving me a pat down, he then spotted my keys.

"A wizard, hmm?" he said as I nodded. Wizards are common in Magnolia, one of the reasons why Virgo asked me to go to magnolia.

"Enter," He said, letting me pass. I let out a sigh of relief as I took out the map of Magnolia, I am supposed to go to Fairy Tail, a guild full of Wizards. It is considered a safe place for wizards as the castle does not suspect wizards a lot and Fairy Tail is a guild who stick up for their friends. I started walking around, trying to make my way to Fairy Tail when I realized, I had been holding the map upside down.

"dammit! Baka!" I yelled to myself but what I did not realize is that I had bumped into someone while saying that.

"Who are you calling a Baka?!" A guy screamed. I looked at him and stared laughing.

"y-your hair!" I said, giggling, "It's pink!" I sceamed, falling over and laughing again.

"It's not pink its Salmon!"

"Sure, but it doesn't change the fact that it looks gay, perhaps your gay with the guy beside you?" I chuckled, pointing to a raven-haired boy beside him.

"Ew! What?! With him?! No Way!" They said simultaneously.

"Stop copying me! They said together again.

"I'm not copying you! You are copying me!" They cried, banging heads.

"Hold it!" I said, making them stare at me.

"I'm kind of in a hurry, do you know where Fairy Tail is?" I said, as soon as I said that, the Raven-haired boy started getting angry.

"Why do you need to know?! Perhaps you're a spy for a dark guild?" He said.

"You are?" The pink-haired boy said.

"Hah?" I said, still fazed.

"You probably are! In that case eat this! Ice-Make Cannon!" He chanted and a cannon appeared, he aimed it at me.

"Wait! Hold it!" I said, waving my hands frantically, "I'm not in a dark guild!" I said.

"Then why are you looking for Fairy Tail?"

"Because I want to join it,"

"Sorry, I'm not going to recruit you and I don't think this idiot here is going to-"

"Hmm….." The pink-haired guy said, exanimating me.

"That's it! I'm going to recruit you!"

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to add a few NaLu scenes here and there in future chapters. I hope you guys can leave a review and perhaps follow and favorite this story too!**

**Peace out**

**-Herain**


End file.
